


Chapter 1: The Meeting

by Cmig



Series: Guy and Gal [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmig/pseuds/Cmig
Summary: Okay, so this fic is a bit of an AU where Juice is a Nomad who visits with SAMCRO for a while and decides to stay. Alex (Lexi, Lex) Nicole Morrow is the daughter of Clay and Gemma and is Jax’s sister. She is a freelance writer and helps Gemma out at the shop sometimes. Alex is 22 and let’s just say Juice is 29. Let’s get started!





	1. The Meeting

I’m sitting behind the bar in the clubhouse, on my laptop, and sipping my cup of coffee. I inspect my white and black striped shirt to make sure I haven’t spilled any coffee on myself. I haven’t, thankfully. I paired the shirt with black skinny jeans with slits at the knees and black Converse. I quickly pull my long brown hair into a ponytail before continuing to type. It’s a relaxing morning and I’m finishing up an article that’s due at the end of the day. The guys are in church and I can hear them talking and occasionally yelling in the other room. They must be discussing something big because I’ve been here for nearly an hour and they were already in there when I arrived. Eventually, I hear the doors open and I look up to see everyone exiting the room. The guys notice me, and they come over to say good morning and start drinking even though it’s barely 11. I see my dad talking to someone that I don’t recognize. The first thing I notice is that he has a short mohawk with tribal-looking tattoos on the sides of his head. He looks Latino but I’m not going to try to guess which ethnicity. They finish their short conversation and then they come over to stand in front of me at the bar.

“Lex,” my dad says, “This is Juice. He’s one of the Nomads and he’s helping us out for a bit.” He gestures to me and says, “Juice, this is my daughter Lexi.”

I look over at Juice with my blue eyes as I extend my hand out to shake his and say hello. He smiles, and I notice that he has a really cute smile.

“Would you mind,” my dad continues, “showing Juice to the empty dorm room and letting him know where everything is?”

I agree, closing my computer and getting up from my seat to come around the bar. My dad gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, “Thanks, doll.” I watch Juice grab a duffle bag off the sofa and I lead him down the hallway. As we get to the last door in the hall, I open it to reveal a small room with simple furniture. There’s a queen size bed, a nightstand and a dresser with a mirror.

“This is your room,” I say. I point to the door across the hall, “That’s the bathroom and there’s clean towels on your bed. Also, the laundry room is right next to you and we have plenty of detergent, so you don’t need to buy your own.” He nods along as I say this, and I add, “I would advise that you buy your own snacks and keep them in your room because the guys like to get drunk and eat everything in the pantry.” Even when I put my name on things they still eat it, so I eventually gave up and stopped bringing food into the clubhouse.

Juice laughs at that and I like the sound of his laugh. He looks at me with his soft brown eyes. I take a moment to really look at him as he’s leaning against the doorframe. He’s wearing a simple white tee shirt under his kutte and his arms are crossed making his muscles more pronounced. I can see plenty of tattoos and they all look club related.

“Thanks,” he says, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

We stand there in silence for a second before I say, “Anything else you need?” Juice says no, and I say, “Okay, I’ll let you unpack. Let me or one of the guys know if you need anything”

Juice says, “Thanks, Lexi” and gives me a small smile. I nod and turn to head back to the bar.

Everyone is still at the bar and I join them at my same spot. I open my laptop and continue typing for a couple of minutes when my dad asks, “What do you think of the new guy?”

I look up at him and say, “Well, I only spent two minutes with him so I really don’t have an opinion.” I shrugged and added, “He seems normal if you don’t include his choice of hairstyle. How long is he staying?”

Tig, who was listening says, “Why? You already have a thing for Juicy boy over there?” He looks over in the direction of the hallway and I follow his gaze. Juice is standing there looking down at his phone. When he hears his name, he looks up and walks towards the bar, standing next to my dad.

I quickly reply, “Tig, it’s just a question. Why do you have to make things so awkward?” Tig just laughs at this.

My dad looks over at Juice, “You settled in?”

“Yeah. I didn’t bring much so that made unpacking easy”, Juice says, and then glances at me before quickly looking away.

My dad yells, “Let’s head out!” and everyone begins to get up and head outside.

Tig lingers just long enough to say, “You never answered my question”, and wink at me before joining the rest of the guys.

I enjoy the quiet for a while and think over what Tig said. I’ve never hooked up with or dated a Son and honestly, none of the guys seemed appealing to me. Most of them have been with the club since before I was born, and I while I like the prospects, I’m not attracted to them. Not until today had I met a Son that I wanted to get to know better. I finished my assignment, closed my laptop and put everything away in my backpack.

My mom walked into the clubhouse “Sweetie, do you have time to help me cook tonight. I’m doing a family dinner at seven to welcome the new guy. You met him, right?”

“Yeah, I can help. Want me to come over around four?” I replied. “And yes, I met Juice.”

“He’s cute don’t you think?” my mom said with a sly smile. How do moms just know these things?

“Yes mom, he’s cute, but I’ve only just met him so don’t get any ideas” I say with a smirk. My mom would love nothing more than for me to end up with a Son. I’m not sure if that’s the life I want. It one thing to be the daughter of the President and sister of the VP but it’s an entirely different situation to be someone’s old lady.

“I’ll see you at four, baby” my mom said before walking back to the office. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and leave the clubhouse. I make my way over to my white Jeep, that I got as a high school graduation present, and dump my bag in the passenger seat before starting up the engine and pulling out of my spot. I wave goodbye to my mom who’s standing right outside the office.

It's about midday as I drive home, and I decide to stop at the flower shop to pick up a bouquet for myself. I do this once a week and it’s one of my forms of self-care along with getting my car washed. Sherriff Roosevelt’s wife owns the shop and I like to hear her gardening advice since I planted a small flower garden in my front lawn and plan to grow vegetables in my backyard soon. We have become friendly with each other, much to my family’s dismay, but I like talking to her.

She rings me up for my sunflowers as she gently asks, “You’re smart and can do your freelance work anywhere, so why do you stay in Charming?” I wasn’t shocked by her question, I had expected her to ask eventually. I went to Berkley and am fortunate to have a job that allows me to go move around, but after college I went home to Charming.

“This is my home”, I simply say. She nods silently, and I give her a quick smile before grabbing my flowers and saying, “Have a nice day, tell Eli I said hello.”

“I will”, she says as she smiles goodbye.

I hop back in my Jeep and continue making my way home. I think about Tara and Jax who reconnected after so many years apart. Tara is smarter than me and she chose this life again, so why are people shocked that I would return as well? I mull this over as I pull into my driveway. I have a small, but cute, two-bedroom home that my parents bought for me after I graduated from college. They felt that it was time to leave home, but they wanted me to be close to them so it’s only a ten-minute drive to their house. Yes, I’m aware that I’m spoiled.

I hear my dog Harley run to greet me as I unlock the door. She’s a white Pitbull that I fell in love with when I used to volunteer at the animal shelter. She licks my hands as I try to pet her and whips me with her tail when I walk past her. Harley follows me throughout my house as I put my backpack away in my room and place my flowers in a vase. I play some music from my phone and start making myself lunch. I cut up a leftover chicken breast and add it to a bowl of mixed vegetables and brown rice to make an easy meal. I turn my “emo kid” music off and go into the living room to sit in front of the TV and catch up on my trashy Bravo shows. I used to make fun of my mom for watching The Real Housewives of Wherever, but while I was away at college, my roommate watched them, and I quickly became addicted. Then, it was nice to have something new to talk to my mom about every week besides the day-to-day club business.

I watch TV for a couple of hours and manage to finish a load of laundry before I decide to take a shower and slowly start getting ready for the evening. I make my way to the bathroom and Harley leaves her spot in the living room to follow me in but I quickly shut the door in her face so she can’t bother me. I hear her cry for a moment before I hear her plop on the floor outside the door. We only go through this every day and she’s surprised every time that I don’t want her watching me shower. I turn the shower, disrobe and step inside. I take my time to shampoo my hair and wash my face, hoping that the little bit of makeup that I wore during the day washes off. I step out, wrap myself in a fuzzy towel and brace myself for the cold air that’s going to hit me once I leave the bathroom. I nudge Harley and she gets up so we can both head to my room. She lays in her bed in the corner of the room as I quickly blow-dry my hair. When I decide that my hair looks good enough and has sufficient volume, I open my laptop and go to YouTube to watch some makeup tutorials. Even though I’m not planning on going full glam for a family dinner, it’s still impressive to watch the skills that some of these girls have when I can barely manage a simple eye look.

I put on my foundation, concealer and powder when my thoughts return to Juice. I haven’t had a crush in a long time and haven’t had a boyfriend since my senior year of college. Is this a crush? I don’t find many men attractive so it’s strange to feel some butterflies when I think about seeing him tonight. I need to get to know him to decide. What if he already has an old lady? Who knows, maybe he’s an asshole and I’m wasting my time thinking about him. I continue applying my bronzer, blush and highlight and decide to really put myself out there tonight because I don’t want to waste time on someone that’s not worth my time.

I finish doing my eyebrows that never want to cooperate and put on mascara and a mauve liquid lipstick when I feel that I’m ready to choose an outfit. I open my closet and carefully choose my favorite pair of black high-waisted skinny jeans with a white V-neck tee tucked in at the front to show a little bit of cleavage and an olive-green bomber jacket. Top it all off with some black ankle booties and my favorite crossbody bag and I’m looking hot enough to get Juice’s attention while also being appropriately dressed in front of family and small children. I feed Harley and let her out to do her business before I grab my bag and keys and drive over to my parent’s house.


	2. The Dinner

I let myself inside and hear my mom talking to someone in the kitchen. As I come around the corner into the kitchen, I see my mom and Luann taking ingredients out of the fridge and pantry to begin prepping for dinner. They turn to me and are about to say hello when they notice how I’m dressed. They both pause for a moment, obviously checking me out.

“Ladies”, I say with a smirk and point to my face “my eyes are up here.”

“You look hot Lexi!” shouts Luann. “Trying to impress the new guy?”

“You look great baby” my mom says as she brings me in for a hug.

“Thanks” I reply “And yes, I am trying to get his attention. He’s cute Luann, you’ll like him.”

I go over and give her a hug and we all begin making dinner. The next few hours consists of chopping this and baking that with intermittent wine breaks. I don’t drink very much but a couple glasses of wine are always a good time. It gets a little warm once the oven is on, so I take my jacket off. My mom sets the table and Luann and I start placing everything into the fancy dishes when everyone begins to arrive. Opie, Lila and their kids are the first followed by Jax, Tara and Abel. I go to greet everyone, and we chat in the living room for a bit when I hear motorcycles coming down the street and stopping in front of the house. Moments later, my dad leads the rest of the guys inside and the volume increases. I spot Juice talking to Chibs and although he’s wearing the same outfit as this morning, I still think he looks gorgeous. I catch his eye for a moment before continuing my conversation with Tara, occasionally glancing over to check him out.

_I wish he would turn around, so I can see what he ass looks like._

_Nah, his pants are too baggy to for me to tell anyways._

Tara notices, asking with a sly smile, “You seem distracted, could it be our new friend over there that’s got your attention?”

_Busted_

Luann comes over and elbows me as she whispers, “You were right, he’s cute. And he keeps looking over at you!”

“Good.” Is all I have to say as I silently applaud myself for my choice of attire.

“Listen up”, my mom yells and we all quiet down “Tonight, I felt like doing something extra special, so I made place cards for everyone. Please find your seat and let’s dig in.”

_I know what’s she’s up to_ , I think to myself.

Everyone goes into the dining room except for my mom, Luann and I who grab the dishes from the kitchen and place them at the table. I give my mom a look as we pass each other, and I start taking drink orders. Sure enough, there’s an empty spot next to Juice with my name _literally_ on it. I just feel like it’s an obvious move but hopefully, Juice won’t see it that way. I finish bringing out the drinks and then take my seat _._

_I can feel the warmth of Juice’s skin_ , we’re that close to each other. _He smells good too. Masculine._

_Get it together, Lexi! Be cool!_

My dad is at the head of the table with my mom at his right and me on his left.

_Great_ , I think sarcastically _, I always want my parents close by when I’m trying to flirt with a dude._

My dad gives a quick speech saying how happy he is for everyone being here and then thanking my mom, Luann and I for making all the food. We begin passing around food and I feel my mom nudge me under the table. I look over at her and Luann both glaring at me and tilting their heads in Juice’s direction who is thankfully looking elsewhere. I mouth the word _stop_ at them as Juice passes me the bowl of salad. 

“Thanks” I say as I scoop salad onto my plate. “How did your first day go?”

_Nice job. Super casual._

“It was good”, he says with sweet smile “Did you finish writing your article?”

A little surprised I reply, “Yes, but how did you know what I was working on?”

“Tig told me”, is his response.

“Hmm” is all I can come up with.

_What else did Tig tell him?_

“You’re such a good-looking guy Juice, you must have a girlfriend”, Luann insists.

_I want to die._

“No, no girlfriend” Juice says sheepishly.

_Well that’s good._

“But you’re looking?” Luann adds.

_Ohmygod Luann._

“Sure, if the right girl comes around” Juice says.

“Where are you from Juice?” My mom asks, changing the topic.

“Queens, but I left when I was eighteen and made my way to California. I’ve been here ever since.” He says.

_I thought I heard a little New Yorker in his voice._

“Why did you leave home, if you don’t mind me asking?” my mom prods.

“Uh, my mom passed away after I finished high school and I had family over here, so I decided to make the move. Things didn’t work out with the that family, so I moved in with my friend who wanted to prospect for the Sons. We patched in together a year later.” He says flatly.

“Quit interrogating the kid” my dad growls “You’ll make him want to leave and we already like having him around.”

Everyone laughs at that and I see a hint of a smile on Juice’s face, appreciating my dad’s compliment.

“One more question” Luann chimes in and tilts her head to the side slightly, “What ethnicity are you?”

“I’m Puerta Rican”, Juice says and flashes that cute smile at her.

There’s something so primal about my attraction to this guy. All the men I’ve dated have been regular dudes who wanted safe jobs and a comfortable life. That’s what I thought I wanted too. Then Juice shows up looking like a snack and all I can think about is what a life with him would look like.

_You just met him today! Calm down woman!_

I talk to my dad about repairs I need done at home and Juice asks if he can assist since he used to do handy work on the side. I agree.

_Yes, I would love to have you over for some “handy work”_.

He would occasionally look over at me almost like he was checking in that I was still there. At one point I looked up at him at the same moment and we shared a brief glance followed by an awkward laugh.

_What’s happening to me? He seems into me! This is too much!_

My mom repeatedly kicked me under the table, but I just slowly shook my head at her, not sure what to say to Juice.

Everyone is done eating and I begin taking plates to the kitchen and start the menial task of hand washing them because my mom would never allow her good dishes inside a dishwasher. I hear everyone get up from the table and head to the living room to talk, relax and let the little kids play. The laughter and flowing conversations coming from all the people I care about makes my parent’s house feel cozy. I smile to myself. 

“Having fun?” I turn around and Juice is standing in the kitchen, slowly walking towards me.

“Loads of fun”, I say sarcastically and smile at him.

“Do you want some help? I don’t mind.” Juice asks, returning the smile.

“Sure”, I reply, “I could use some help.” I hand him a towel and we begin washing the stack of dishes.

“What did you think of dinner?” I ask, hoping to start up a conversation.

“It was great! I haven’t had a home cooked meal in a long time.” Juice says with sincerity.

“Stick around and there’ll be more of that” I say with a laugh.

“I plan to. Everyone has been really welcoming.” Juice added.

“I’m glad to hear that Juice.” I say, and I mean it. “By the way, what is your real name? I doubt your mom named you Juice.” I look at him as I ask this.

“It’s Juan Carlos, but nobody calls me that anymore.” Juice is focused on scrubbing a plate but turns to give me a small smirk.

“Good to know” I say, “And what’s the story with the mohawk?” I ask as I gesture to his head.

He laughs and says, “I knew you would ask eventually. I always wanted a mohawk, but my mom never let me shave my head so when I left and moved here, the first thing I did was get the mohawk. It was like an act of rebellion.”

“And since then you’ve kept your hair like that?” I ask, amused.

“Yeah, thought it looked tough.” Juice answers. All I do is chuckle silently and smile.

_What a dork._

“What? You don’t like it?” Juice asks, looking a little embarrassed.

I look at him again, “I think it looks cute and if you like it you should keep it that way.”

“Cute, huh?” Juice says and grins at me before turning his attention back to the stack of dirty dishes. We wash them in silence for a few minutes when he says, “I wanted to tell you earlier that I like your outfit, but Clay was sitting right next to you and…so I didn’t.”

I peak over at him and his smile is shy and sweet.

_I want to kiss him._

“Thank you. That’s really sweet.” I say kindly.

“Yeah, you’re…gorgeous.” He says this while gesturing at me almost to say _look at you._

_WHAT. IS. HAPPENING. HERE?_

Flustered, I say, “Gorgeous, huh? You’re really putting it all out there aren’t you” I say, and give him what I hope is a flirty look.

“I guess I am.” He admits, giving me a sexy grin.

_He knows what he’s doing._

With a little more confidence, I confess, “Honestly, I think you’re really good looking and you have a great smile.”

_Good looking? Great smile? Tell him that he’s sexy you idiot!_

“Tig told me that your single.” Juice says, and I see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“I am” I make direct eye contact with when I say this.

“I know we’ve only just met but would like to go out sometime?” Juice slowly asks, and he sounds almost… nervous?

“Yeah, I would really like that.” I say reassuringly. We stare at each other for a moment and I enjoy looking at his kind eyes.

_This is nice._

“Lex, are you done with the dishes?” I whirl around, and my mom is standing there with her arms crossed, looking pleased with herself. Juice turns back to the sink and continues washing dishes while my mom and I share a look. She raises and eyebrow and nods at Juice as if to say _everything good here?_

I respond with a slow head nod and say, “We’re almost done.”

She walks out of the kitchen and Juice and I spend the next few minutes washing and drying in comfortable silence. We stand closer to each other now and our arms brush up against each other. This small amount of contact feels electric. We finish the dishes and put them away while we talk about what types of music and movies we like. I find out that Juice likes a lot of the typical biker metal bands like L.A. Guns and Judas Priest but knows some of the pop punk bands that I listen to. We both like horror movies so he asks if we should see that new one that’s about to come out as part of our date. I say that sounds perfect as we lean against the counter.

“It’s quiet” I say. Juice and I walk out into the living to see my mom sitting alone on the sofa.

“Everyone left?” I question her as she looks over at us.

“Yeah.” Is all she has to say.

“No one said goodbye?” I ask her.

“I kept everyone away from you guys so you two could flirt in peace.” She gives us a knowing look.

Juice and I look at each other and laugh.

“Thanks for the support mom” I respond, embarrassed.

“You’re welcome baby.” She replies.

“I guess I’ll head out too.” I decide, and I go to grab my purse and jacket. I hear Juice thanking my mom for dinner as I shrug on my jacket and sling my bag across my body.

I walk in as they hug and hear my mom whisper “Be good” to him as they pull away from each other. I hug and kiss her goodnight before Juice and I step outside into the dark and serenely quiet front lawn. I slowly start walking to my car while looking for my keys in my purse.

“Hey”, Juice says, making me look up at him “You never gave me your number.”

“Oh, right” I reply, blushing “Hand me your phone.” He hands it over and I quickly punch in my number and give it back to him. He walks me to my Jeep and we stop, facing each other. He smoothly wraps his arms around me and pulls me, gently, into a hug. I put my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. I can smell him even better now and it’s intoxicating. The worn leather of his kutte feels soft against my cheek. I feel comfortable and safe.

“Tonight was fun” he says softly and he begins to pull apart from our embrace.

As we move away from each other his hands slide down my arms until they reach mine and he pulls them in front of us as I say, “Yeah, it was.” Juice looks at me and smiles as he brings my hands to his lips and kisses them. His hands feel rough, but his lips are soft and warm. He brings my hands back down to my sides but continues to hold and them.

Juice tilts his head to the side and asks with a goofy grin, “Want me to come over tomorrow to do those repairs?”

“Yeah, that works for me.” I reply softly “I’m be home all day so let me know when you can come over and I’ll send you the address.” Juice nods and releases my hands. I open my car door and get in while Juice watches me from his bike. I turn the key and wave goodbye as I pull onto the street and make my way home. Juice is behind me for a block but heads down a different street to get to the clubhouse. I’m left with my thoughts for the rest of the ride home, silently processing our conversation over again and smiling to myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Repairs

I wake up the next morning at around eight and grab for my phone. I scroll through Instagram for a while when a text comes in from a number I don’t recognize.

_Hey Lexi its Juice. Just wanted to say good morning and check that its ok to come by around noon =)_

I reply that noon is fine and send him my address. I save his number in my phone and roll over to look at Harley who’s laying in her bed.

“Harley”, I say, and she lifts her head to look at me “Mommy’s having a new friend come over today. Are you going to be nice?” She doesn’t answer because she’s a dog, so I say, “Just kidding, you’re always nice.” I drag myself out of bed and decide it’s time to start the day. Harley follows me down the hall and into the kitchen where I scoop her breakfast into her bowl and watch her eat it up as if it’s the last meal she’ll ever have. I make myself coffee and let Harley into the backyard to be one with nature and take her morning dump. I sit on the arm of the sofa and think about the day ahead.

_What should I wear?_

_Is Juice going to kiss me today?_

_Should I kiss him?_

_What do I need fixed again?_

_Would it be too forward for me to point to my crotch and say that I need my pipes cleared?_

Harley looks at me through the glass door, so I let her inside and we go back into the kitchen where I give her a treat and begin making my own breakfast. I look through the fridge and grab two eggs and set those aside while I toss a couple pieces of bread in the toaster. I start making fried eggs but mess up when I flip them, so I accept defeat and they become scrambled eggs in the end. I sit at the table with my finished meal and start in on my second cup of coffee while I check my email on my phone. The job board that I subscribe to sent out a list of new job postings.  A fashion blogger looking to hire someone to write a few blogposts, a contract job for an elementary school and part-time work writing for a local news channel are just a few of the jobs being posted. I look through them quickly, not really seeing much that I’m interested in doing.

When I finish my food, I put my plate in the sink and return to my room. I pull on a pair of workout leggings and lace up my sneakers before I grab Harley’s leash off the hook on the back of the front door. Harley patiently waits as I clip on her leash and then we head outside for a long walk. She frequently stops to sniff at leaves and piss on trees, so I know she’s having a good time. I think about last night and how Juice was so sweet and kind.

_Tender, almost._

_Is it all for show or is he really this guy?_

_He seems genuinely interested in getting to know me._

_He hasn’t asked for nudes yet._

My parents seem to like him and that matters to me. It would be a huge change compared to past relationships where I hardly saw my family because the guy didn’t want anything to do with the club. I know that I’m analyzing too much, but I need to understand my feelings for Juice before I get in too deep.

_He might just be using me for casual sex._

_But he could always get a croweater to fill that need._

I don’t like the thought of croweaters and sweetbutts swarming Juice, but that’s probably what’s happening over at TM right now. How could those ladies resist a sexy new man in the clubhouse? If he wants to hook up that’s his right, but I don’t want to hear about it. After all, ignorance is bliss.

_Should I stop by and see if he’s there?_

_Nah, you’re going to see him in a couple hours you thirsty bitch._

When Harley and I return home, I strip out of my clothes and take a quick shower. I sit in my towel, on my bed, for nearly an hour before I tell myself that I don’t need to take another _Buzzfeed_ quiz. I already know that I’m more of a Monica than a Rachel. I open my closet and choose a simple outfit: light wash denim shorts and a yellow and white raglan tee. It’s cute, comfortable and includes my favorite color: yellow. I do my makeup quickly, only applying powder foundation, concealer and mascara. I brush my teeth and write a quick list of what I need Juice to work on in case I get distracted once he gets here. I look at the clock, it’s 11:32, which is enough time to fit in a new episode of Bob’s Burgers. I curl up on the sofa and relax as the familiar sound of the theme song begins.

I hear a motorcycle outside and quickly turn off the TV. I stand up and look at Harley.

I whisper-scream to her, “He’s here! Don’t panic.”

I walk over to the front door as the engine is turned off and quickly check myself out in the mirror and fix my hair slightly. I open my front door and lean against the doorframe casually with my arms crossed. Harley comes out to investigate the noise and sits next to me and we both look at Juice as he walks toward us with a smile that’s so cute I could slap him.

“You have a dog?” He asks as he approaches.

“Yeah, her name’s Harley and she’s really nice. You can pet her, but she might lick you to death.” I reply with a smirk.

“Good name.” Juice bends down and pets her head and Harley suddenly has a new best friend, the traitor.

“I thought it was appropriate.” I say.

He stands upright and simply says, “Hey” as he goes in to hug me. I notice that his tone sounds gentle and kind.

“Hey”, is all I can reply as I’m pressed against his chest.

“You smell good.” Juice says as we pull away from each other.

“Thanks, I try to shower every now and again.” I sarcastically reply. Juice laughs. “Actually, that’s one of the things I want you to take a look at. The showerhead is coming loose or something because it keeps dripping.”

“Okay, lead the way” He says, and we enter my house and head to the bathroom. After examining the showerhead for a moment, Juice declares that he can fix it, so I go to retrieve the toolset that my dad gifted to me when I moved in and have yet to use. Harley and I watch him from the hallway as he quickly fixes the leak and I list off a few other things for him to repair.

“You don’t have to watch me work if it’s too boring for you.” Juice says, now focused on his new task of fixing the toilet lever.

“Harley and I are here for moral support.” I reply, cursing myself for not being able to come up with a better excuse. We start talking about our date again, and Juice says that he will be free the next night and had already checked the movie times and made dinner reservations. I was curious to know how he picked out a restaurant when he’s only been here a couple days and Juice told me that he’d asked some of the guys for a recommendation. He won’t tell me which restaurant we’re going to and I’m okay with a little surprise.

“Since I don’t have a car…” Juice begins to say, “Would it be okay if I leave my bike here and I drive us in your car?”

“Of course,” I exclaim, embarrassed I haven’t thought of that being a potential problem. “That would be fine.” Juice looks relieved.

I show him to my bedroom where one of my closet doors has come off the hinge and I sit in the middle of my bed as he gets to work. I tell Harley to go lay down when she starts bothering Juice for head scratches, and he asks how long I’ve had her.

I say, “A little over a year. I got her a couple of months after moving in.”

“Were you lonely being on your own?” Juice asks, and I’m surprised at his question.

“A little bit, but really, I just needed a dog to keep the monsters away. I would get scared from all the horror movies that I watch and then I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.” I answer honestly.

Juice looks over at me sweetly and goes “Aww”.

“Shut up” I say jokingly “I know that makes me sound like a child but there were a few times when I drove to my parent’s house or Jax’s house in the middle of the night because I was that scared.”

“That’s cute.” Juice says.

“You’re cute.” I say as I give him a coy look.

Juice laughs lightly at that and replies, “I’m not going to get much done if you keep looking at me like that.”

“Honestly, I could do most of these repairs myself. I just wanted an excuse to see you again.” I reply as I study his warm eyes.

As I confess this, Juice stops what he’s doing and walks over to me, dropping his screwdriver on my desk. He sits down on the edge of the bed and places a hand on my knee but doesn’t say a word. I don’t look at his face, instead watching him run his hand over my knee and stopping to rest, firmly, on my upper thigh.

“Juice” is all I say as I slowly meet his eyes that make me melt. He scoots a little closer to me and our faces are so close that I can feel his warm breath. Before I have a chance to think about what to do, he tilts his head slightly and presses his lips against mine. I’m so surprised that I nearly forget to close my eyes and instead look wildly around the room for a second before finally closing them. Juice’s lips are soft and warm, and I can feel a bit of stubble forming on his upper lip but it’s nice _._ I don’t get too much time to enjoy this, because he slowly pulls away after a few moments, and I’m not happy about it.

“More” I say as soon as our lips part, this time wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. I can feel him smile as he kisses me and suddenly, both his hands are gripping my hips, a feeling that I’ve missed, and I let out a sigh against his lips. This encourages Juice to swiftly pull me onto his lap so that I’m straddling him, and I’m both impressed and aroused. His hands remain at my hips as I open my mouth and slip my tongue inside to gently massage his for a moment. His mouth is hot and tastes good and I enjoy how Juice allows me to lead the kiss, so I thank him by pressing myself against his lap. He moans softly and grips my hips harder, holding me tightly as I continue to grind against him and I feel his erection pressing perfectly on my clit. I break away from his lips to moan and then gently pull at Juice’s lip with my teeth before delving back in to the kiss. This time, I loosen one of my arms from around Juice’s neck and begin to caress his head and run my hand through his short strip of hair. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and all I can think about is Juice and how he feels and tastes. His hands eventually land on my ass and suddenly, I’m slamming on the breaks. I stop grinding against Juice and give him a final soft kiss before I open my eyes to look at him. I keep my arms around him and catch my breath, not knowing what to say.

“Jesus, Lexi.” Juice says, sounding shocked and also a little out of breath. That relieves the tension for me and I giggle and rest my head on his shoulder. He laughs too and wraps an arm around my waist and rubs my back with the other. “Was the ass-grab too much?” He asks, and this causes me to laugh again and look at his face. His cheeks are a little pink and his lips look plump and are parted slightly. He gives me a concerned look and repeats the question.

“I just don’t want to do too much too soon, y’know? This”, I say, gesturing to the both of us, “Is awesome but for now, this is all I wanna do, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. No more butt touching from me.” He says, seriously.

“Oh no, you can definitely touch my butt,” I assure him “I just took the ass-grab as a sign that things were headed to the next level.”

Juice then gladly grabs my ass, smiles smugly and says, “Got it.”

 


	4. The Date

Juice kisses me goodbye that afternoon, telling me that he’ll be over at six the following day for our date. I know that things are moving fast for us but I don’t want to slow down. I have butterflies around Juice, something I haven’t felt in a long time, but he also makes me feel safe. I think about our steamy make out sesh for the rest of the day and hope that there’s more of that in the future. Around seven that evening, my mom calls and asks if I can help out at the shop the next day. I let her know that it’s fine as long as I can leave before four and we quickly hang up. I wonder if I’ll see Juice at the shop tomorrow.

The next morning, I do my normal routine before heading to TM, wishing that I could bring Harley with me because she was especially cute this morning. I pull into a parking spot around ten o’clock and notice that none of the guys are around. I assume that they must be taking care of club business but I still pout a little as I get out of my car.

“Morning, baby” My mom says as I walk over to where she’s standing just outside the office.

“Morning, mom.” I reply as we hug. “What’s on the agenda today?” I add, wanting to get started on whatever work we needed to do. We walk into the small office and I see that there are boxes of paperwork covering most of the floor.

“Filing” She answers simply, with a smirk. My mom sits at the desk and I sit on the floor as we begin to sift through paperwork from the past few months. I expect that most people would consider this task to be boring and tedious but I enjoy it because I like to organize things. When I worked in the office during my summer breaks from college, everything was always perfectly filed away and up-to-date.

“How did things go with Juice yesterday?” My mom asks, pulling me from my thoughts. I knew that word would get back to her about Juice coming over the other day but I wasn’t sure if she would bring it up.

“Uh good actually. He fixed a couple things for me and we…kissed.” I say and cover my face with a piece of paper as I feel a smile forming. I feel comfortable talking about guys with her but it feels different when it’s someone she also interacts with.

“It must have been good judging by that look on your face. Dad said he noticed Juice was in a chipper mood when he came back from seeing you.”

I nod slowly taking in the new information and drop the paper. “What do you guys think of him? Honestly.”

“Lexi, I’m always honest with you and I’ve always said that I want you to be with a Son. I still don’t know him that well but your dad is spending time with him and he seems to like him. He’s said that Juice has already shown his value to the club.” I feel relieved. She continues, “My only worry for you is that he’s a Nomad. He’s not a member of SAMCRO, and unless he decides to patch in, he won’t be here long.” I know this is a real possibility and I feel deflated, unsure of everything. She looks concerned as she says, “Baby, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“What should I do? I know that it’s too soon to really tell but if he’s worth it, how do I make him stay?”

“Fuck his brains out.” My mom says completely serious.

I shake my head at her, not amused, “Mom, give me some real advice. I can’t just sleep with him without some kind of commitment. I would be crushed if we hooked up and he decided to leave.”

She begins, “Then make sure you-“

“-Fuck his brains out. Got it. Jesus, you are no help.” I cut her off, annoyed. “I’ll ask someone else.”

“I am helping you, Lexi. I was going to say to make sure you give him something he won’t want to leave. It doesn’t have to be sex.” She says this gently and I think about what else I could offer that would keep him in Charming. I wish that I was the type of person that could have casual sex but I know that I get too attached to do that. We continue shuffling around papers and putting them in their respective places when Tara comes in with Abel.

“You still okay with watching him?” Tara asks my mom. She hands over Abel and they chat for a moment before she heads back out to her car. I tell my mom I’ll be right back and I catch up with Tara.

“Hey Tara, do you have a second?” I ask as we stand beside her car and I catch her up on my predicament and what my mom’s advice was. “So, then she said that I had to find something else to offer him and it didn’t have to be sex. What do you think?”

Tara mulls it over before she speaks. “It’s a good sign that he’s already asked you out and has followed through with it so he must see you as more than an easy lay. I would say to ask him, casually, what his plans are in Charming. You don’t want to scare him away by demanding a detailed answer because he might not be sure of it right now. And if you want to have sex with him, then do it. But only if it feels right.”

I listen intently and absorb everything she says. “Thanks Tara.” I say as we hug goodbye.

“What was her take on all this?” My mom asks as soon as I step through the door.

“She made some good points.” I respond as I settle onto the floor to continue with the paperwork. I’m the only one getting any work done since my mom is busy entertaining Abel but I don’t mind. It’s about noon when my mom announces that she’s going to the clubhouse to feed Abel and put him down for a nap. I finish putting away all the file boxes that were on the ground and take my mom’s place at the desk. As I start on a stack of receipts, I hear the familiar sound of motorcycles coming down the street. I have a perfect view of everyone as they enter the lot and park their bikes and I spot Juice. He seems to always wear the same basic t-shirt in either white or black but somehow, they perfectly fit his body and show off his muscles. My stomach does flip flops and I’m brought back to our kiss from yesterday.

_I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on?_

_Get a hold of yourself woman!_

 I watch as they all walk into the clubhouse together and then I return to my work. Within ten minutes, I’ve finished filing everything and I neatly stack the boxes in the corner of the room so they can later be put away in the storage closet. I feel like I’ve earned a break, so I take out my phone and scroll through Instagram, liking one of Lila’s selfies.

“Hey.” Startled, I look up from my phone and Juice is standing in the doorway looking cute as hell.

“Hi.” I reply, uncertain of what to say.

“Your mom said you were in here. She wanted me to see if you were done filing.” Juice says as he walks towards me and pauses for a moment before leaning down and kissing me. I grab onto his kutte when we pull away and bring him back in for another slow kiss.

“I just finished everything. I was taking a break.” I say smiling up at him. I didn’t think I would talk to him until our date tonight but I was really glad that my mom had sent him over here.

“Your mom also said that lunch is ready and Chuckie can cover your break.” I _was_ getting hungry and I wondered when was the last time that my mom had made me lunch. I nod and get up, seeing Chuckie making his way across the lot.

“I have to get going, but I’ll see you tonight right?” Juice asks and I respond by nodding again. He turns around and I watch him hop on his bike and drive away. I grab my bag as Chuckie comes into the office and I briefly give him instructions before heading towards the clubhouse. Most of the guys are coming out as I get closer and we say hello before they also get on their bikes and ride away. My mom and dad are sitting at the bar, eating and talking as I enter the clubhouse.

“Hey, baby.” My dad says when he sees me and I go over to kiss him.

“Your lunch is in the fridge.” My mom says and adds, “I had to keep the guys away from it.” I laugh and go to retrieve my food and grab a drink before joining my parents at the bar. They ask about how work is going and what else I’ve been up to. I was surprised when I saw Jax come down the hall. “How’s the little guy doing?” My mom asks as Jax goes into the kitchen.

“Sleeping like a baby.” He replies as he walks toward us with his own plate of food and joins us at the bar. I can’t remember the last time it was just the four of us eating a meal together and it feels nice. Jax talks about some cute things that Abel’s been doing and a trip that he wants to take with Tara. We start talking about the club and I’m grateful that they’ve told me more over the past couple years about the inner workings of the business. I hated when I would ask a question and Jax or my dad would just say that I didn’t need to know or that it was to keep me safe.

“How’s the new guy getting on?” My mom asks, and I’m instantly tense, not sure what else she’ll say. Jax and my dad look at each other and then back at my mom.

My dad responds, “I already told ya, he’s doing good and the guys seem to like him.”

My mom turns her attention to Jax, “Is that true?”

Jax gives me a puzzled look and answers, “Yeah, we all like him.” I’m happy to hear this directly from my dad and Jax but then he asks me, “Don’t you have a date with him tonight?”

I’m definitely blushing at this point. “Yes. I do.”

“Just remember, he’s a Nomad. We don’t know how long he’ll be here.” My brother reminds me.

“Yeah Lex, we don’t want to see you get hurt.” My dad adds.

“Mom already said that. I know that there’s no guarantee, but I still think it’s worth pursuing.” It feels weird to be talking about Juice with my dad and Jax, but now I know they share my mom’s concerns. We change topics and finish up lunch before I head back to the office to relieve Chuckie of his duties. The rest of my shift is boring and I think about what I’ll wear tonight as I watch the time drag by.

When I get home, I take Harley for a quick walk and then take a shower. Afterwards, I complete my hair and makeup and pick out an outfit. I’d gone on Pinterest earlier for inspiration and had a vision in mind for my look. I select black skinny jeans, a white knit sweater, a leather jacket and a pair of black ankle boots. I feel comfortable and sexy in this outfit and I can’t stop checking myself out in the mirror so I take a few pics and post them on Instagram. While I wait for Juice to arrive, I get started on a project for a new client. I hear a motorcycle outside and decide to let Juice come to the door this time. A few moments later there’s a knock, and I wait a few seconds before answering the door. I open my front door and I’m a little stunned at what I see.

“Hey, Lexi.” Juice says sweetly but I’m focused on how he’s dressed. He’s wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans, black boots that look like they’ve been cleaned and no kutte. He’s also holding a bouquet of red roses and trying to hand them to me. “These are for you.”

“Where did you keep these while you were driving?” Is my first question as I take the roses from him.

“I held them. It was tricky but the flower shop was close by so it was fine.” I try to imagine him riding his bike while holding the flowers and the thought makes me smile.

I step back so that he can come inside while I put the flowers in a vase and I continue my questioning. “No kutte?”

“Well, the guys said not to wear it so I left it. You look beautiful by the way.” Juice says coming up behind me as I fill a vase with water. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my head as I arrange the flowers.

“Thank you”, I reply as I set the vase on the counter and turn around, placing my hands on his chest. “You look so handsome. I was expecting you to show up wearing the same outfit from earlier so I’m impressed.” I lean in and kiss him, smiling against his lips, and then ask, “The guys helped you out?”

“Yeah, I didn’t bring much with me so I borrowed this shirt and then they all had an opinion on whether I wear my kutte or not.” He replies sheepishly, and I kiss him again.

“Thank you for the flowers.” I say as we pull away from each other. I hand Juice my car keys and we head out the door. On the drive to dinner, Juice reaches for my hand and laces our fingers together before kissing my hand. He sets our hands back down and places his back on the steering wheel.

“Are you usually like this on first dates?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Not usually, but I don’t really date much.” Is his answer.

“Right. With croweaters around, why waste time going on a date.” I reply dryly.

“Hey, if I saw you as an easy hookup I wouldn’t have bothered asking you out.” Juice says defensively.

This time I reply with a softer tone, “I believe you and I’m not trying to start an argument. I guess I’m just trying to say that you’re being very charming and I appreciate it.” I smile at him, wishing I hadn’t brought up croweaters. Juice looks over quickly to smile at me and reaches for my hand again to softly squeeze it. He pulls up in front of an Italian restaurant that I’ve only been to a couple of times but I was already impressed since this was one of the nicer places in town. It’s a place with mood lighting and candles at every table to create a romantic atmosphere.

As we’re looking over our menus Juice says, “Get whatever you want. I’m paying. That includes movie tickets. Don’t fight me on this.”

I smile and say, “Yes, sir.” Which makes both of us laugh. We order our food and drinks and Juice asks about what it was like growing up in Charming and why I chose to pursue writing. I ask him what it was like growing up in New York and if he ever misses it.

I say to Juice, “I have to ask. Why did you go Nomad? You’re so friendly and seem to really get along with everyone, so why did you leave your charter?”

Juice sighs and looks solemn as he answers. “The friend that I patched in with…ratted us out. We had no choice…we had to…get rid of him. After that, it didn’t feel right to stay so I went Nomad.”

_I did not expect that._

I reach for his hand across the table and hold it for a while as I tell him, “I’m sorry Juice. I can’t imagine how painful that must have been.” I let go of his hand and he gives me a small smile. “Do you think that you’ll ever find another charter that feels like home?”

“Home?” Juice looks puzzled.

“Yeah, Happy used to be a Nomad too and he wanted to stay because he said SAMCRO felt like home.” I answer. And that means a lot coming from Happy.

Juice flashes me that cute smile of his, “Are you trying to ask me if I plan to stay in Charming?”

I smirk at him, “Kind of. I just want to know if you’d consider it but I understand that it’s too early to know.”

Juice responded, choosing his words carefully, “I think I could like Charming, but I’d need to spend more time here and make sure that it’s the right fit.” I nod, trying to keep my face neutral.

I feel like his response was honest and I recognize that it might be an uncomfortable topic for a first date but he handled it well and showed that he can be vulnerable. Our food arrives and we continue talking throughout the meal and I like that he’s comfortable enough to open up to me. We leave the restaurant, and as we walk to the car, Juice grabs my hand and pulls me to him. He kisses me slowly, purposefully, like he’s trying to prove a point. We break away and look at each other silently. Juice smiles and shakes his head.

“What?” I ask, cracking a smile.

“You’re so hot.” He answers, biting his lip.

_OH._   _MY. GOD. I’m deceased._

“Thank you.” I reply, feeling myself blush furiously. I don’t know what else to say.

“And you look good in leather.” He adds before he kisses me again.

“If you continue with the compliments we’re going to miss the movie.” I say, pulling him towards the car. When we arrive, Juice buys our tickets and we go into the theater. It’s been remodeled recently and now every seat reclines and the armrests can be moved so that it becomes more of a loveseat. Juice and I get comfy, and he wraps his arm across my shoulders as I lay my head on his chest. During the film, he occasionally rubs or gently squeezes my shoulder and I cuddle closer against him. On our way to my house, we talk about what we thought of the movie and if it lived up to the hype. Juice mentions another movie that’s about to come out and asks if I’d like to see it with him.

“Does that mean I get a second date?” I ask, smiling at him.

“Yeah, it does”, He answers as we turn onto my street. Juice pulls into the driveway, turns the car off and we have a moment where we look at each other. I laugh lightly and lean over to kiss him, wanting to break the awkward silence.

“I would invite you in but…I think it’s better if I don’t.” I admit, not trusting myself.

“That’s alright. I have an early morning tomorrow so I should head back anyway.” Juice says, sounding a little disappointed. We get out of the car and he comes around to my side where his bike is parked and hands me my keys. As I hug him goodbye, I rest my head on his chest and I can feel the warmth of his body through his shirt. I tell Juice that I don’t want him to leave and he laughs and holds me tighter to him. We eventually pull away and kiss for a while and I let his tongue enter my mouth as his hands move to my ass, making me laugh. Juice and I go on like that for a bit before I kiss him a final time and tear myself away from his lips.

“Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time.” I say as I watch him get on his bike.

“Anytime, Lexi. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Juice says, fastening his helmet.

I quickly run over to give him another kiss and say, “I look forward to it.” I wave goodbye and go inside, noticing that Juice doesn’t leave until I close my door. I hear him drive away and see the roses on the counter. I exhale, glad that tonight went so well and already looking forward to seeing him again.                                         


	5. At Home

The next morning, I wake up to a text from Juice that immediately puts a smile on my face.

Juice: _Good morning beautiful. Thinking about you._

Me: _Morning Juicy. Last night was fun._

Juice: _It was. Can I see you sometime this week? We’re going on a run for the next few days but I was thinking Saturday?_

Today is Wednesday, so Saturday feels like an eternity. Part of me is sad that I won’t see him today but I know it’ll be worth the wait and I’ll also have more time to focus on my work.

Me: _Do you want to come over Saturday night? I’ll make you dinner._

Juice: _I’d like that. I can come over around six._

Me: _I’ll see you then._

Planning ahead, I go on Pinterest to get some ideas for our dinner and then I start my morning. During the next few days, I receive texts from my mom asking about how the date went and I fill her in on everything. I ask her about what they’re doing on the run and she just tells me not to worry about it. With that answer, I assume it’s gun related. Juice texts me every day, just asking about my day and I send him some cute pics of Harley and I. I try to get some information out of him about what they’re doing but he doesn’t tell me anything.

When Saturday arrives, I go to the grocery store to buy some ingredients for dinner and I see Tara shopping with Abel. We stop in the produce section and I tell her about my date with Juice and our plans tonight.

“Did he say what his future plans are?” Tara asks as she picks out some apples.

“He basically said he could see himself staying here but he’d need more time to know for sure. It’s what I expected to hear.” I say shrugging.

“But he’s coming over tonight, right? He probably needs to make up his mind about you. Are you planning on…you know?” Tara asks, lowering her voice.

“I don’t think so. Juice was really nice about it when I didn’t invite him in the other night so I think he knows that it’s not gonna happen right away.” I answer.

“That’s a good sign. He’s not a dick. Don’t wait too long though.” Tara warns. We say our goodbyes and I finish my shopping and drive home to begin dinner.

I catch up on some podcasts as I tidy up and make the meal, anxious for Juice to arrive. I change my outfit a couple times, finally deciding on a black and white striped t-shirt dress and a camel colored cardigan over top.

_I wonder if I should’ve gotten wine when I was at the grocery store._

_Juice has to drive home so maybe it’s best that I didn’t._

I start to get a little nervous and I feel ridiculous since we’d just seen each other a few days ago. I set the table and sit down for a moment, waiting for my rolls to finish cooling, when I hear Juice’s bike outside. I listen intently as he turns off the engine and walks to my front door. I feel my heart hammering in my chest as I open the door, but when I see him my nerves settle.

“Hey, Juice.” I greet him and immediately kiss him and give him a tight hug.

“Hey Lexi.” Juice replies as he holds onto me and I place my head on his chest and I realize how silly I was for being nervous. “I know it’s only been a few days but I missed you while I was away.”

“I missed you too.” I say, looking up at Juice and then kissing him softly. We go into the kitchen and I get him something to drink and then begin putting everything on the table.

“Your roses are still looking good.” He says, nodding at the vase on the table.

“They are. You picked a good bunch.” I say.

“You look cute in that dress.” Juice says as he leans against the counter.

I set the last dish on the counter and turn to him. “Thank you. You also look cute.” I give him a quick kiss and then we sit down to eat dinner. Juice asks me about what I’d been up to and I tell him about helping at the shop, working on my new assignment and watching Abel. This all seems mundane when I consider what goes on when the club is out of town.

“Anything exciting happen on the run?” I ask him, hoping he’ll tell me something.

Juice slowly shakes his head and smirks, “You know I can’t tell you anything.”

“Not even one detail? Like, what did you eat? How did you sleep? Did anyone get shot?” I say with a straight face.

Juice laughs, “The food wasn’t as good as this,” he points to his plate “I slept fine and no one got shot.”

“Ah, so you can tell me some things.” I say with a smile. We finish our meal and I suggest that we watch something on Netflix. I have him look through the new releases as I put our plates in the dishwasher and wrap up the leftovers. I walk into the living room and notice that Juice has taken his boots off and his kutte is draped across the arm of the sofa.

“You look cozy.” I say to Juice as I join him on the couch and he wraps an arm around me.

“I am.” He says and then kisses me on the cheek. “So, I was deciding between these two movies. Which one should we watch?”

“If we have enough time, we can watch both.” I say to him.

Juice looks at me, confused. “Do you have other plans?”

Flustered, I respond, “Oh no, I just didn’t know if you had something else to do later so I didn’t want to keep you from that.”

“I don’t. I’m all yours tonight.” He smiles at me.

“Lucky me.” I say and rest my head against his shoulder. We begin the movie and I cuddle closer to Juice. A while later, Harley joins us in the living room and sits by our feet. I get cold so I pull off a throw blanket from the back of the couch and change positions, sitting with my back against the arm of the sofa and my legs draped over Juice’s lap. He begins to gently rub my legs over the blanket and I feel like it’s a simple and sweet moment that I wish I could replay over again in the future. At one point, Juice grabs my hand and holds it for the rest of the movie. We finish the film and take a break, talking about the movie and grabbing some snacks.

Before the next movie, I turn the lights off to set the mood for a horror film and we get comfortable, propping our feet up on the coffee table. The movie is predictable and Juice and I have fun guessing what will happen next and replying sarcastically to the awful dialogue. By the end of the second movie, it’s a little after ten, and I can tell that Juice doesn’t want to leave by the way that he enthusiastically says that we should watch a new stand-up special. It was something on my list so I agree and confess to myself that I really don’t want him to leave either. The show is hilarious and I’m completely engrossed when I look over at Juice, wondering why he’s so quiet and I see that he’s sleeping.

_I knew it was getting close to the old man’s bedtime._

I laugh quietly and let him sleep, returning my attention to the TV. When the shows over and Juice is still sleeping I start to get nervous, not sure how to handle the situation. I turn the TV off and get up from the couch, pausing for a moment, and then deciding think of a plan while I get ready for bed.

_Should I wake him up and nicely tell him to leave?_

_Should I just let him sleep? The couch is comfortable enough._

I emerge from my room ten minutes later after changing into my pajamas and doing my skincare routine. I slowly walk down the hall and when I peek into the living room I notice that Juice has changed positions and is laying down with the blanket pulled over him. I can hear him snoring softly and I decide to let him be, he looks comfortable and I don’t want to make him drive in the dark when he’s tired. I take one last look at him and then I quietly head back to my room and go to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up at about half past seven and it takes me a second to remember that Juice spent the night. I assume that he’s already left for the day so I go on my phone for a bit before I start my morning. When I head down the hall I realize that I was wrong to assume that Juice had left because I hear him talking to Harley. I see him sitting at the kitchen table with his back to me and he’s petting her.

“Good morning.” I say quietly, not wanting to startle him. Juice turns to me and then stands up, looking embarrassed.

“Hey, good morning.” He says, with a shy smile.

“I thought you’d be gone by now.” I ask, genuinely surprised.

“I…was just about to leave.” He says sheepishly.

Realizing that I’d sounded harsh I respond, “I’m not kicking you out, Juice. I just thought that you’d have club business this morning. You don’t have to leave.”

Juice looks relieved, “No one’s called me about anything so I’m free. I made coffee.”

I notice a mug on the table next to where he was sitting. “Thanks.” I say as I walk over to the coffee pot. As I’m pouring myself a mug, Juice leans against the counter and I ask, “How did you sleep?”

“Good, actually. Thanks for letting me crash here.” He says.

“You’re welcome. I didn’t want to interrupt your beauty sleep.” I say as I take a sip of my coffee and then smile at him.

“You look beautiful in the morning.” Juice says, returning the smile.

I step closer to him and poke his chest as I say, “I like you.”

Juice flashes that cute smile and replies, “I like you. Can I make you breakfast?”

“You’re gonna compliment me _and_ make me breakfast _and_ it’s barely eight in the morning.” I say, poking his chest again.

“Yup” Juice says, crossing his arms.

“Be my guest. Make me food.” I say as I take his seat at the kitchen table. We’re mostly quiet while he makes our breakfast but it’s a comfortable silence. I scroll through my social media and drink my coffee while Harley sits next to Juice at the stove and begs for scraps. While we’re eating our breakfast, my mom calls and asks if I can help at the shop that morning. I look at the time and tell her I can be over there by eight thirty and she tells me that’s perfect and then we hang up.

“Was that Gemma?” Juice asks, through a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, I gotta be at the shop at eight thirty.” I say, returning to my food.

“You want me to drive you there?” Juice asks me.

“On your bike?” I ask him, stupidly.

Juice smiles at me and says, “Yes, on my bike. C’mon I wanna take you.”

“Okay, yeah. Let me get ready real quick.” I finish my plate and go to my room to change and quickly do my hair and makeup. When I come back down the hall, Juice is sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He turns to look at me, “You ready?”

“Yep, let’s go.” I say as I grab my bag. We walk over to his bike and he hands me his helmet that I quickly fasten and then I get on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. We quickly make our way through the streets since not many people are out this early on a Sunday morning. Whenever we stop at a light, Juice squeezes my fingers and rubs my hands and it makes me melt inside. We arrive at TM and I see a few bikes parked outside which make me wonder who else is here this early. Juice parks and I get off the bike and unfasten his helmet to give it back to him.

We stand there facing each other for a moment when I say, “Thanks for the ride.”

Juice chuckles and pulls me in to his chest. “Anytime.” He says softly.

I look up at him as he’s leaning down and we kiss, softly at first, and then more passionately as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I hear whistling and whooping nearby and I have to break away to see what the commotion is about. Juice and I look over in the direction of the clubhouse and see Tig, Chibs and Bobby standing outside clapping, whistling and shouting at us.

Juice and I laugh and then I say, “I guess we have an audience.”

“Looks like it.” He kisses me and says, “Again, thank you for letting me crash last night.”

“You’re welcome. Thanks for making me breakfast.” I reply.

“No problem” Juice says and we look at each other for a moment.

I look over at the clubhouse and the guys are still watching us. “I think I should go now. My mom’s probably waiting for me in the office.”

“Okay.” Juice says as he kisses me one more time, “Bye Lexi.”

“Bye Juicy.” I reply as I pull away from him.

“I’ll call you later.” Juice promises as he walks toward the clubhouse.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter picks up right after chapter 5. Also, if the dialogue seems extremely cheesy towards the end(I know it’s romance so there’s gonna be some cheesiness happening) I was watching a Lifetime Christmas movie while writing lmao

I walk towards the office as my mom emerges from inside and leans against the door. I walk past her, saying good morning and then take the seat behind the desk.

She follows me inside and stands in front of me, crossing her arms and smirking as she asks, “Is Juice your chauffeur now?”

I can’t keep the smile off my face as I say, “He was at my house already and wanted to take me.”

“So, you did take my advice”, my mom replies smugly. I knew that’s what she would think from my answer, but I just wanted to mess with her.

“No”, I correct her, “He slept on the couch since he was over pretty late.”

“Doing what?”, my mom questions further.

“I made him dinner and we watched a few movies”, I say, feeling like I’m being interrogated.

“You’re already acting like an old lady”, she replies approvingly.

“It’s definitely too soon for that” I answer. I know it’s too early to be thinking about being Juice’s old lady, but I still like hearing the compliment from my mom. She leaves me to my work, telling me that she’s watching Abel at Tara and Jax’s house and I’m on my own for the day.

Over the next week, I don’t spend much time with Juice. The club is busier than usual, so the guys are gone most of the time. I see Juice coming and going when I’m in the office and we might only have a few minutes to talk before he’s off again. The only extended amount of time that we spend together is when Juice insists on taking me to the shop and dropping me back at home on the days that they need extra help. Lately, that’s been often, but it’s also nice to get out of the house and working on a new task. I don’t know where he is during the day, but he drops what he’s doing and takes me home. Even though it’s too loud to talk when we’re riding, it’s become a routine that I look forward to.

It’s the Thursday after Juice spent the night when he and I pull into my driveway and he turns off the engine. As I hand him my helmet he says, “Let me know if you need a ride tomorrow.”

I lean down to kiss him and confirm, “I will. You’re very reliable Juicy.”

Juice smiles and says, “I like that.”

Chuckling, I respond, “You like that you’re reliable?”

Still smiling, Juice answers, “I like it when you call me Juicy.”

I smirk and reply, “And I like calling you Juicy”

I’m about to turn away when Juice smoothly asks, “Hey, there’s going to be a party tomorrow night. Clay wants to celebrate this new deal we’re working on. Do you wanna go? I can pick you up.”

I think about my answer before I respond, “I’ll go _but_ I’ll drive myself because I might want to leave early. Club parties can get pretty crazy and it can be too much for me.” I try to sound honest but firm with my answer. I don’t want to have to worry about Juice drinking and then me not having a ride home.

“Okay.” Juice says, and he seems satisfied with my answer. “I’ll see you when I see you.” I give him a quick peck and then watch him ride away.

The next day, I don’t get a call from my mom or dad asking for my help at the shop, so I spend it working from my home office. Most of my morning and early afternoon is dedicated to finishing an article for a client and then cleaning the house. I start to get ready when it’s almost dark outside because I don’t want to be too early for the party. I know Juice will be waiting for me to arrive and I like the idea of making him wait just a _little_ bit longer. By the time I’m finished I already have a text from my mom and Juice wondering if I’m on my way. I check out my all black outfit in the mirror; high-waisted skinny jeans, heeled boots, lace bralette and my leather jacket. I text them both back that I’m on my way and then I’m out the door.  

As I pull into the parking lot, there’s music blaring and at least twenty people outside of the clubhouse drinking and chatting. I park my car and look myself over in the mirror before I grab my bag and walk towards the clubhouse. I recognize almost everyone from past parties we’ve had and others I might have met a few times, so I nod and say hello to everyone as I pass by. As I’m about to walk inside, I spot Bobby sitting with some guys I don’t know very well so I catch his eye and wave hello to him.

“Lexi” He says yelling over at me “Go find your boyfriend. He been moping around waiting for you.” I want to reply that Juice isn’t my boyfriend, but Bobby likes to joke, so I give him a thumbs-up and nod my head. I enter the clubhouse and the first thing I see is Chibs and Tig sitting at the bar and Juice is behind it grabbing beers.

_He doesn’t look sad._

I approach the bar as he sets the beers in front of them and then he notices me and grins.

“Baby” Juice says as he sets his drink down and comes out from behind the bar to greet me. Tig and Chibs are watching us as Juice immediately puts his arms around my waist and kisses me deeply. I hear them whistling at us and it makes me smile into the kiss. I can taste beer on his lips and it makes me wish that I could drink tonight and not worry about how to get home. “You look so sexy, baby. I love that leather jacket on you.” Juice says when we end our kiss.

I smugly reply, “I know.” I want to mention that he’s never called me ‘baby’ before but I like hearing him call me that and I also think he’s a little buzzed. I say ‘hello’ to Chibs and Tig and sit next to them at the bar while Juice grabs me a soda and takes the seat next to me. Jax and Tara stop by long enough to say ‘hi’ and then leave to put Abel to bed. We all talk for a bit and they fill me in on what they’ve been up to all week without going into too much detail. Basically, the club has a new gun supplier and they finalized the deal yesterday.

Tig, who’s sitting next to me slyly asks, “So how was your sleepover last week? Juice wouldn’t tell us anything.” I look over at Juice as he takes a swig of his beer and avoids my gaze which makes me giggle.

“Sorry, but there’s not much to tell. I didn’t realize it was past Juicy’s bedtime and he fell asleep on my couch. The end.” I explain, and I squeeze Juice’s arm and kiss him sweetly, so he knows I’m joking. I feel a hand on my back and spin around to see my mom and dad.

“Hey, sweetheart. Glad you finally made it.” My mom says as I hug her and my dad.

My dad points to my mom and I and says, “I hope you two are ready, the prospects just set up the speakers and mics.”

Juice looks at me puzzled and asks, “What do you need mics for?”

I explain, “My mom and I wrote a song together that we sometimes perform.”

Juice looks surprised and asks me, “What? You can sing?”

My mom proudly announces, “Yes, she can. I made her take singing lessons for a year.”

_A YEAR!_

_When I was ten._

_That doesn’t make me Beyoncé._

Feeling a little embarrassed, I joke, “She thought we’d make it as a mother-daughter duo.”

Juice looks surprised and says, “Do you usually sing at these parties.”

Chibs chimes in and says, “Only for special occasions.” It had been months since we last sang at a party.

“Yeah, you ladies sound amazing.” Tig adds, but from his tone I can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic or not.

My parents walk away, and Juice squeezes my thigh as he sweetly says, “I think it’s really cute that you and your mom like to sing together.”

I pat his hand playfully and say, “Tell me what you think about it _after_ we sing.” I don’t think that I’m a bad singer, but the compliments are putting pressure on me.

“Lexi!” I hear my mom shout, and I walk over to where she and my dad are standing. My dad whistles to shush everyone down and someone turns off the music.

I hand my dad one of the microphones and he gives his short introduction, “Thank you all for being here and letting me have this selfish moment. I love hearing my two best girls sing together so here they are, Gemma and Lexi.” There’s clapping and whistling and then the beginning of our song starts. I start off a little nervous but gain confidence as the song progresses. Even though I’ve performed before, having Juice here makes me feel anxious and I try not to look over at him. As I search the crowd, I notice Lyla sitting on Opie’s lap in the corner and they seem so happy together it makes my heart full. Before I know it, the song is over, and my mom and I hug each other as everyone applauds. My dad and I hug, and my mom insists that we all take a picture together. We take a quick photo and I return to my seat next to a grinning Juice, anticipating his reaction.

“I’m impressed.” Juice says, and he kisses me on the cheek. “I think you should sing for me sometime.”

“Thanks. Maybe I will.” I answer with a smirk.

“I’d say that you deserve a drink after that but since you’re driving…” Juice trails off.

I admit, “I’m kinda bummed that I can’t drink. Maybe I could get an Uber?” I think out loud. I feel more comfortable about how the night is going and a _bit_ of alcohol could add more fun.

“There’s another option.” Juice says, trying to be sly, but I know what he’s thinking.

“And what’s that?” I play along.

“You could stay with me. In my room.” He replies, and then takes a sip of his drink. I had a feeling he would suggest this, and I haven’t decided how to answer.

I pause for a moment before responding, “I want to, but I don’t think it’s a good idea if I’m drinking, y’know? Can I just say maybe and let you know at the end of the night?”

Juice smiles softly and responds, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

I feel relieved and kiss him sweetly and then ask, “So what drink are you making me?”

Juice chuckles and then says loudly, “Oh, we’re doing shots!” Tig and Chibs who were absorbed in their own conversation suddenly perk up at the mention of shots.

“We doin’ shots Juicy?” Tig inquires. Juice answers by happily setting a shot glass in front of each of us and filling it with vodka. We cheers, down our drinks and the guys slam their glasses on the table, yelling for another shot.

Juice looks over at me and asks, “Lexi? You want another?”

Already feeling the effects from that shot, I reply “Nah, I have to go at my own pace. I can’t keep up with you guys.”

Chibs laughs, “But it’s fun to try”, and downs his second shot.

We continue like this for the next hour or so, the guys and I switch to beers and we talk as I slowly work up a buzz. As they tell me a funny story that happened on their latest run, my parents come by to say goodbye to us.

I hug them goodbye and when my mom sees my drink she questions, “How are you planning on getting home?”

I drunkenly grin and reply, “I’ll…figure it out. Uber?”

My dad chuckles, while my mom glares at me and then at Juice as she says, “Make sure she gets home safe.”

Juice nods his head furiously as he responds, “Of course, Gemma.” When my parents leave, Juice lets out a sigh and admits, “Your mom scares me sometimes.”  Tig, Chibs and I burst into uncontrollable laughter. “What?” Juice confusedly asks which only makes us laugh harder.

When I’ve calmed down, Juice lowers his voice and suggests, “Let’s go outside for a bit. I think we both need some fresh air.” We carefully get up from our stools and he wraps an arm around my waist.

“You two leaving us?” Tig questions and points at us with his beer.

Juice and I pause as he responds, “Yeah…I think we need a breather.” We make our way outside and I mention that there are less people around than when I arrived.

Juice holds me closer to him and whispers, “Yeah, I think they were just waiting to find someone to hook up with and left.” I don’t know if he’s joking but it makes me laugh.

“Good for them.” I reply, sarcastically. We wander over to a bench that’s farthest away from the noise and conveniently near a fire pit. Juice keeps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes for a moment.

“This is nice.” I reply, feeling warm from the nearby fire and the beer.

“Yeah, I could get used to this.” Juice agrees, kissing my head.

I lift my head to look at him and say, “I’m really happy to hear that.”

Juice smiles as he slowly adds, “Good…because today I asked if I could patch in and they voted me in.”

_WOAH!_

I’m stunned by this news and it must show on my face because Juice asks, “That’s good right? You want me to stay, don’t you?”

I search for the right words as I quickly respond, “Yes, I want you to stay. I’m just surprised that you made up your mind so quickly.”

Juice replies confidently, as if he’d prepared his response, “I feel like I know my place here and I get along with all the guys. _And_ I like you. I think we have a good thing going on. I see a future here in Charming.”

Hearing Juice talk candidly about us makes me smile and I squeeze his hand as I assure him, “Juice, I like where things are going with us. I’m glad that you’re staying. But, why didn’t anyone tell me? And where are you going to live?”

Juice sheepishly answers, “I told everyone to keep it a secret. That’s why I wanted to pick you up, so I could tell you before the party…and I need to go up north for a couple of days to pack up everything and end my lease…I did want to ask you for help with something.”

Curious, I inquire, “What?”

His smile is soft and kind as he explains, “I want to buy a house here and I want your help to choose the right one. Would you maybe come look at a few places with me later this week?”

_What is happening?_

Laughing, I confess, “Yesterday, I didn’t even know how much longer you’d be here and now you want to go house shopping together?”

Juice laughs and assures, “I’m not suggesting anything. I just want your opinion before I buy.”

I nod my head slowly, “Okay. Do you need my help moving?”

Juice pulls me closer to him and kisses my forehead, “Nah, I’m renting a Uhaul and a couple of the guys are coming with me. I’ll rent out a storage place until I find a house.”

I look into the fire and muse, “Looks like you’ve got everything figured out.”

Juice chuckles and confirms, “Yeah, I wanted to have everything planned out before I made my decision. I’m really happy here, Lexi. It feels like home.” I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like I just watched the end of a Hallmark Christmas movie.

I look up at Juice and joke, “Aww, I didn’t realize you were such a sap. But seriously, I’m really happy that you’re staying, Juice.”

Juice kisses me and replies, “Me too.”

 

 

 


	7. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after the last scene of chapter 6. Also, it’s mostly smut. Enjoy.

“Did you tell her yet?” I recognize Chibs voice and turn around to see him and Tig walking towards us with a case of beers. The way that they’re walking tells me that they’ve already had plenty to drink in the short time that Juice and I have been outside.

“Are you gonna share those beers with us?” Juice laughs as they take a seat on the other side of the table.

“Answer the question first.” Tig warns.

“Yes, Juice told me. So, are you guys sharing or not?” I say, inching my hand closer to the case.

My answer causes them to erupt into a chorus of cheers and screaming which I interpret as a good sign. Juice and I laugh as Chibs pulls out a drink for each of us and cheers to something, but I can’t make out what he’s saying between his accent and drunken babbling. We talk and drink and I’m sufficiently drunk when Tig and Chibs start asking about Juice and me.

“Does this mean Lexi’s your old lady?” Tig questions and nods his head in my direction.

“You don’t have to answer that.” I say to Juice, quickly. “Tiggy, I’m having a good time don’t ruin this for me.”

“It’s a valid question, darling.” Chibs affirms.

Turning to Juice I say, “I don’t want you to….” I don’t know what I’m trying to say exactly so I turn back to them and grumble, “Why did you have to ask that? Everything is good with us.”

“Don’t you want to be his girl?” Tig inquires slyly.

“Yes! I want that, but I don’t need that right now. I can tell that’s where we’re headed and I’m okay with that!” I’m talking loudly at this point and the few people outside look over at our table. I take that as a cue to bring it down a notch and continue at a lower volume, looking at Juice again, “Unless I’m wrong…but I don’t think I am.”

Finally having a moment to speak, Juice says carefully, “No, you’re not wrong. It’s a little too soon to put a label on things but that’s where I see us going. I told you Lexi, my future is in Charming.” Embarrassed, I realize that Juice is not as drunk as I am since he seems to be able to coherently express his feelings.

I nod my head thoroughly as he explains and then I look at they guys again and say, “See? We both agree, it’s too soon.” I laugh and shake my head, thinking that this night has already been unbelievable. Juice holds my hand under the table and I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes as I ask, “Can we talk about something else? Juice, who’s going with you up north?”

All at once, Juice, Tig and Chibs respond, “The prospects.” We burst into laughter for long enough that my stomach is sore by the end of it. For the next hour or two, we shoot the shit and talk nonsense. Opie and Lyla come out to say goodbye and I realize that I haven’t spoken to either of them all night.

As I’m hugging Lyla, I apologize, “Sorry for not saying ‘hi’ earlier. I don’t know where my head’s been all night.”

Lyla laughs and replies, “It’s fine Lex, don’t worry about it.” She looks over at my Jeep in the lot and then at the empty bottles in front of me and asks, “Isn’t that your car? Do you need a ride?”

I immediately respond, “Oh! No, I’m good. I’m just gonna stay here tonight.” I grin at her.

She says sweetly, “Okay…I’ll see you later. Night.”

“G’night” I reply as I sit back down and turn to the guys. Chibs and Tig have started their own conversation about God knows what and Juice leans in to whisper to me.

 “So, you’re staying the night?” he asks softly.

I look at him and immediately break into a huge grin and giggle, “I guess so.”

Juice responds by kissing me deeply and the taste of beer on his lips makes my head spin. It feels crazy that life can change so quickly, and sometimes for the best. I feel thankful that I’ve met Juice and even if things don’t end the way I want them to, I want to remember this night and the hope it gives me that something wonderful could be around the corner.

Tig and Chibs are still deep in conversation so Juice and I talk about what his plan is for the next few days. I start to feel cold and ask Juice if we can go inside for a bit and we leave the other two at the table, but I doubt they notice. As we enter the clubhouse, the music becomes louder and the stench of weed wafts into my face. I see that one of the croweaters is using the stripper pole and a bunch of guys are mindlessly watching her as she spins and shakes her ass. I chuckle and think about how easily men can be entertained. I see another croweater giving Happy a lap dance in the corner and I immediately avert my gaze, wishing I hadn’t seen that.

Speaking over the music I point out to Juice, “This is what I meant when I said these parties can get crazy.”

He looks at me and asks, “Do you wanna go to my room?” I slowly nod my head and Juice takes my hand and leads me down the hall to his room. He opens the door, and I notice that his room doesn’t look much different than when he first arrived. There are a few personal items on the desk and some clothes folded on the dresser, but overall the room appears bare.

I walk over to his desk and pick up a picture, “Is this you and your mom?” The picture is of a smiling woman and her little boy, sitting on what I assume is a park bench, and the boy is holding a huge cone of cotton candy.

Juice stands by the door as he answers, “Yeah. That was from my eighth birthday when we went to the zoo.”

I question, “Who took the picture? Your dad?”

Juice explains, “No…I don’t know my dad.”

Deciding it’s a sensitive subject, I add, “Hm…You look like her. Same eyes. Same smile.”

Juice walks over to stand behind me, “Yeah. I guess I never really noticed as a kid, but now I do.” His arms encircle my waist and I put the picture down to lay my hands over his and lean back against him.

“What do you want to do?” Juice prompts. I close my eyes and Juice starts to gently sway us side to side and I forget that he asked me a question.

“Baby?” Juice prompts.

“Are you trying to butter me up by calling me baby?” I tease.

Juice chuckles, “Maybe.”

“Well, maybe I like it.” I flirt. Juice begins kissing my neck and his fingers softly caress the bit of skin exposed at my waist. I remain silent except for a quiet sigh that escapes, and I can hear Juice breathing against my neck.

Softly, I say, “Juicy?”

Juice keeps his lips at my neck as he responds, “Hm?”

“I don’t want to kill the mood, but I need to talk to you.”

He lifts his head to rest on my shoulder and ask, “What about, baby?”

_He knows what he’s doing, calling me baby and shit._

I cautiously explain, “I know that we just said we weren’t going to put a label on things…” I turn around and face him, wanting to see his expression, and continue, “ _But_ , if we’re going to sleep together I’m really not cool with you hooking up with anyone else.”

Juice chuckles, “I’m okay with that, Lex.”

Feeling comfortable, I proceed, “I’m serious. I know some couples have an agreement that ‘whatever happens on a run stays on a run’ but I’m not like that. I need to know that I can trust you and if that isn’t something you can handle then we shouldn’t continue this.”

_I’ve definitely killed the mood._

Juice looks me in the eye as he assures, “Lexi, you can trust me, I promise.” He hugs me tightly.

“Good.” I reply as I’m pressed against his chest. I push away from him and take off my jacket as Juice watches me with a soft gaze and responds by removing his kutte. I drop mine on the desk and his lands on the chair as I move closer to him and he immediately kisses me.

Remembering something, I back away giggling, “Hold on.” I grab Juice’s shoulder for balance as I quickly pull off my shoes and socks and let my toes stretch and sink into the soft carpet.

When I let go of his shoulder, Juice backs up to sit on his bed and swiftly remove his boots and socks before motioning me over to him. I stand in front of him and he grabs my chin as he moves his mouth to mine and we kiss softly. His hands move down to grip my ass as he pulls me on top of him and we make our way further up the bed. As I lay on top of him, I feel his muscles through his shirt and we slowly kiss, his tongue rolling against mine. We stay like that for a while, not wanting to rush things and I enjoy the feel of Juice’s body beneath me.

I let my hands explore, spending a long time caressing his muscular arms and giving them a few squeezes. Juice notices and laughs into the kiss and I mumble against his lips that I can’t help myself. His hands remain at my ass as he continues to massage and squeeze me through my jeans. I feel his erection pressing on me and I grind my body against it as Juice holds me to him and we moan. I begin to slowly grind on him as his hands grip my hips, pulling me closer and we breathe heavily. I move my hands above his head to give me more support as I continue to press myself against his cock. I can feel how wet I’m getting, and I close my eyes and focus on my pleasure, no longer kissing Juice. His hands go up to the waist of my jeans as he unzips them, and I open my eyes and stop moving. Juice looks up at me and I smirk at him before I stand up on the bed and begin to take off my jeans.

“Jesus, baby.” Juice breathes as he unbuckles his belt and begins to shimmy out of his pants.

I chuckle, “There’s no sexy way to take off jeans.” I pull them down and throw them to the side as I straddle Juice’s lap again. I’m left in my black bralette and lace thong and Juice is in black boxer briefs and white tee as we continue making out.

I can feel Juice’s cock much better as I press it firmly against my clit and I moan into his mouth, “Juicy, you’re making me so wet.” I grind against him faster as he squeezes my ass and lightly spanks me.

“What do you need baby?” Juice asks me between moans.

I beg, “Touch my pussy.”

Juice chuckles, “Jesus, Lexi.”

I smirk, “Too much?”

Juice shake his head no and swiftly positions me onto my back as he lays beside me. He puts a pillow under my head and then his hand immediately moves down to my panties, pushing my thong out of the way and slipping a finger inside. I watch, mouth open, as he pulls his finger out and circles my clit with it slowly, making me whimper and press myself firmly against his hand.

Juice breathes, “Fuck. Baby, you’re pussy’s soaked.”

I grab his arm as he begins to massage my clit with his thumb and keep two fingers pressed against my g-spot.

I feel my orgasm quickly build and plead, “Don’t stop.”

Juice begins sucking on my neck and whispers, “Cum for me, baby.”

I spread my legs further apart and push up against his fingers until I feel the tension in my body release, sending waves of pleasure throughout my pussy and making me cling to Juice as I ride it out. By the time my orgasm is over, I’m gripping his shirt and have my face buried in his shoulder, breath ragged. Juice pulls his fingers out of my pussy but keeps his hand over me, softly caressing my mound.

I look up at him and bite my lip as he jokes, “That good, huh?” I laugh and pull him down for a wet kiss as I gently squeeze his cock in my hand.

Juice moans into my mouth and pulls away to hint, “Can we…?”

I’m already pulling off the rest of my clothes as I answer, “Yup.”

Juice takes his clothes off and I only have a moment to take in the view of his naked body before he turns away to rummage through his nightstand. I enjoy looking at his cute butt and consider squeezing it, but he turns to lay on his back, condom in hand, and quickly rolls it on. I notice how thick his cock is and it makes me wet knowing that it’ll be inside me soon. He lays beside me as he sucks on my nipples and massages my breasts. I rub the back of his head and moan when he takes turns biting and flicking them with his tongue.  After a while, Juice moves to kneel between my thighs and slowly slides his cock along my wet folds and throbbing clit, making me melt into the bed. He continues, and I quickly have a second orgasm, gripping the sheets as I cum.

My pussy’s aching for him as I beg, “Juice…please.”

He lowers his mouth to mine and we kiss as he enters me, filling me up and making us both moan. I grip the back of his head, holding him to my lips until we pull away and look at each other for a moment, cheeks flushed. Juice puts his face in the crook of my neck and I bring my knees to his sides, pulling him in closer. His hands are gripping my hair and I can hear him softly moaning against my neck. It’s sexy to hear him losing control as he slowly thrusts into me, his body rubbing against my clit perfectly.

“You’re making me feel so good, Juicy.” I gasp, gripping his shoulders. Juice lifts his head up to look at me and his eyes are half-closed, I can see beads of sweat forming on his head.

I kiss him deeply and he breathes, “Your pussy’s so tight, baby.” He presses his face into my shoulder and starts thrusting faster, making me moan and toss my head back.

I can feel the tightness building again and cry, “I’m so close.”

Juice speeds up, slamming into me and groaning with every thrust while I’m practically screaming, nearing my peak. I feel myself come undone and I close my eyes, moaning loudly as I grab his ass, pushing him inside me harder. I move my body to meet each of his thrusts as I cum, my body trembling when it’s over. Juice’s orgasm follows soon after as he groans into my neck and his thrusts become erratic.

We don’t move right away, catching our breath as I rub Juice’s back. He slowly lifts his head to kiss me before quickly getting out of bed to toss the condom into the trash. When he gets back into bed, he instantly pulls me to his chest and kisses me again, running his thumb along my jaw.

“Baby” Juice breathes, “That was…wow.”

I can’t help but giggle, “Yeah, it was.”

I tell Juice I need to go to the bathroom and I reluctantly get out of bed. I grab my clothes off the ground and pile them on the chair before grabbing Juice’s shirt off the floor and slipping it on.

“You look hot, Lex.” Juice declares.

I joke, “Thank you, this is my formal evening wear.” Juice laughs.

I find my purse and pull out a pack of makeup wipes I hoped were still in there and quickly run across the hall to the bathroom. I do my business and take off most of my makeup before rummaging through the cabinet, hoping to find a face wash. With no luck, I pray to the skin gods that I don’t wake up with a huge zit and promise to do a face mask tomorrow. I run back into Juice’s room and he puts down his phone to pull back the comforter, inviting me in. I get under the covers and turn around as Juice moves closer to snuggle me, and he rests a hand on my stomach and kisses my neck and back.

I sigh quietly and close my eyes before blurting, “Well, tonight turned out better than I expected.”

Juice’s laughter shakes the bed and he holds me tighter, “Good to know.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…what did you think? How many times can I write ‘pussy’ and ‘cock’ before it gets old? I know there’s other words I could use (dick, penis, member, package, unit, etc.) but I don’t like them as much…anyways thanks for reading =)


	8. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and fluffy. I'm not very happy with it so feel free to roast me.

I open my eyes and have a moment of panic, unsure of where I am, before remembering last night and letting out a sigh. It’s light inside and I see sunlight filtering through the blinds of the one window in Juice’s room. I roll over and see Juice sleeping, his face pressed against his pillow and snoring quietly. I smile and try not to laugh at the way his face looks, smooshed and with his mouth half open. I grab my phone off of the nightstand and notice that it’s almost seven. Slowly getting out of bed and not wanting to disturb Juice, I grab my purse and quietly make my way to the bathroom.

I lock the door behind me and after checking Instagram on the toilet, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I have a bit of mascara smudged under my eyes that I clean up with a makeup wipe and I splash water on my face, trying to wake myself up further. I inspect my hair and try to comb through it with my fingers before retrieving a hair tie and throwing it all into a messy bun. I grab a nearly empty tube of toothpaste and attempt to brush my teeth with my finger, followed by drinking plenty of tap water to get rid of my dry mouth. I take a final look in the mirror and decide that this is the best it’s going to get and walk back to Juice’s room. I gently close the door behind me and slip back into bed, scrolling through Twitter on my phone.  

I hear Juice shift beside me. “Morning baby”, he whispers. His hoarse morning voice is adorable, and I put down my phone and move closer to kiss his cheek and hug him.

“Good morning, Juicy.” I mumble, my face against his chest as Juice rubs my back.

After a moment, Juice suggests, “We should go out for breakfast.”

My empty stomach rumbles at the thought and I reply, “I like this plan, but I need to go home and take a shower and feed Harley first. Is there time for that?”

Juice squeezes me and answers cheerfully, “Of course, Lex.”

I eye him cautiously, “You’re in a good mood.”

Juice chuckles, “Yeah, I got laid last night.”

Sarcastically, I question, “Good for you. Who’s the lucky lady?”

Playing along, he responds, “This super-hot chick named Lexi.”

“Wow, you must really like her.” I flirt.

“Yeah, I do.” Juice laughs and kisses my forehead.

I sigh loudly and start to roll out of bed, “Okay, I’m gonna head out.”

Juice grabs me around the waist and pulls me back, whining, “No, don’t leave yet.”

_Is this really happening? He’s being cute as hell right now._

I laugh and assure, “There will be plenty of snuggling in the future, I promise, but I need to go home so I can let Harley out.”

Juice releases me and grumbles, “Fine, but I’m gonna pick you up.”

I sit on the edge of the bed for a moment and turn to look at him, “Okay, can you give me like half an hour to get ready?”

Juice props his head in his hand and the sheets fall to his waist, exposing his muscular body. “Of course, baby.” Juice replies, smiling.

_I could really get used to this._

I stand up and pull off the shirt Juice let me borrow, playfully throwing it at his face, and begin to put my clothes on. Juice laughs and tosses the shirt on the ground and I can feel his eyes on me when I turn my back to him for a moment.

Facing him as I wiggle on my jeans, I ask, “Can I help you?”

Juice shakes his head slowly and answers, “Just watching.”

I continue getting dressed and grab my purse before I go over to Juice’s side of the bed, sitting next to him. I quickly kiss him, “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Bye, baby.” Juice smiles as he pulls his arms above his head and stretches, flexing his muscles.

_Is this man for real?_

“Knock it off.” I say, lightly swatting his chest.

“What did I do?” Juice chuckles.

Standing up and walking towards the door, I warn, “You’re very sexy and it’s making it difficult for me to leave right now.”

Juice laughs, “That doesn’t sound like a problem to me.”

Forcing myself out the door, I call out, “Bye, Juicy!” I hear his muffled response through the door and snicker as I walk down the hall. Thankfully no one is around as I exit the clubhouse and walk to my car. The shop doesn’t open until eight so I’m able to avoid a possibly awkward conversation with one of the guys.

I get home quickly and immediately let Harley outside while I jump in the shower and put on the face mask I promised myself I’d use. Feeling refreshed, I put on some comfy clothes and let Harley back in so I can feed her. I put on a little bit of makeup and let my hair air dry as I watch TV and wait for Juice. I’m flipping through channels when I hear Juice’s bike outside as he pulls into the driveway. Not wanting to waste time and feeling my stomach growl again, I grab my purse and rush out of the house. Juice smiles at me as I run over and he hands me my helmet that I quickly buckle as I swing my leg over the bike.

Yelling over the engine, I ask, “Do you know where you’re going?” Juice doesn’t turn around, but he nods his head as I grab onto his waist. He backs us out of the driveway and we speed away down the street. I quickly realize where we’re going and smile to myself, noticing that Juice payed attention when I told him about my favorite diner in Charming.

As we pull into a parking spot and I hand Juice my helmet, I say, “You payed attention. Nice job.”

He grins, “Well, you wouldn’t stop talking about this place, so it must be good.”

We walk towards the diner that is all too familiar to me. My dad and I had breakfast here nearly every weekend when I was growing up. We used to go on a morning ride and we’d stop here on the way home and I would always order pancakes. As we pick a booth, I realize that not much has changed in the past couple years since I’d last been here. The waitress comes to hand us our menus and Juice and I each order a coffee and quickly decide what to order.  

I look out the window and feel Juice’s hand grab mine across the table. I squeeze his fingers and he responds by lifting my hand and kissing it softly.

Smiling, I joke, “Oh, so you’re doing this again?”

Lowering my hand, Juice ponders, “I’ve been thinking…”

Tilting my head, I question, “What have you been thinking?”

Nervously, he replies, “I was thinking about what we talked about last night…about putting a label on things?”

Not wanting to assume anything, I press, “What about it?”

Juice rubs my hand as he answers, “I don’t think we should wait to make this official. After last night…I don’t see any reason why we should.”

I narrow my eyes and respond, “So, you just wanted to make sure I was good in bed before you make me your girlfriend?”

He tenses a bit and stammers, “No, but taking things to the next level made me realize how serious I am about you. I don’t want to wait to call you my old lady.”

Smirking, I say, “I would prefer you call me your girlfriend.”

Juice grins, “Whatever you want.”

I smile, “Good.”

Juice grabs my hand with both of his, asking sweetly, “So…will you be my girlfriend?”

_Awwww_

I can feel myself blushing as I nod my head, “Yes.”

Juice lifts my hand to kiss it again and I watch him silently. Our conversation becomes less intense after that, but all I can think about is _I have a boyfriend, Juice is my boyfriend, and this is really happening._

Wanting to go over his plans, I inquire, “So…you’re leaving tomorrow morning, right?”

Juice answers, “Yeah, but I should be back on Tuesday. I’m not sure what time.”

I nod, “Okay.”

He adds, “Wednesday and Thursday is when the realtor is showing us the houses. You’re still okay with coming with me?”

I assure him, “Of course. What are you looking for? Like, how many bedrooms?”

Juice describes, “I’m thinking three bedrooms and I definitely want a big backyard.”

I excitedly remark, “Yeah that’s important. I love my house, but I wish the backyard was bigger so Harley had more room to run around.”

He offers, “I’ll let Harley come over to _my_ house when I move in and she can have the yard all to herself.”

Smiling, I reply, “I think she’d like that. Although, she might not want to leave.”

Juice shrugs, “That’s fine. You can come visit her whenever you want.”

I shake my head, unamused, “Not funny.”

The food arrives, and we turn our attention to scarfing down our meals. Juice gets a call from Bobby that he needs to be at TM in half an hour, so we quickly finish eating and he pays the bill. When we step outside, Juice grabs my arm, stopping me. I turn around and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I rest my hands on his chest as he leans down to kiss me, moving a hand up to grab the back of my head. His slips his tongue in my mouth and slowly moves it against mine as he holds me against his body. He pulls away gradually, leaving me dizzy from the kiss and blushing. I look around, thankful that it seems no one was watching.

“What…” I begin to say.

Juice explains, “I just wanted to kiss you.”

I point out, “Making out in public? It’s like high school all over again.”

Juice apologizes, “Yeah, I probably should have waited ‘till we got back to your place. Sorry.”

I answer, “It’s fine. I just feel like it’s too early in the day for PDA”

He nods his head, “Got it.”

We get back to my house, I get off the bike and hand my helmet to Juice, telling him that I wish he didn’t have to go so soon. I stand next to him while he sits on his bike, saying goodbye.

Putting my hands on his shoulders, I ask, “So…I probably won’t see you until you get back?”

He places a hand on my butt, coaxing me closer, “Yeah, I have to get things ready tonight and we’re leaving early in the morning.”

I pout, “Okay, well have a good trip. Be safe…call me.”

Juice pats my ass and smiles, “I will. Bye, baby.”

I lean down to kiss him. “Bye, Juicy.”

I watch as he rides away and realize that I already miss him. As I walk into my house, I try to plan out what I’ll do the next couple of days until Juice gets back.

 

 


End file.
